


[Fan Art] Scouts Honor

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boy Scouts, Camping, Extremely Underage, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Scout Master Graves has something special for his newest Scout, little Credence Barebone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING for visually explicit illustration of a very underage character.**
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View in full.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uwwji2nedyh5xz2/scouts_800.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
